kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Barney Let's Go To The Fire House
Kids World's Adventures of Barney Let's Go To The Fire House is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot The movie starts out with firefighters being summoned to help a woman whose foot is stuck. But when they get her inside the ambulance, Chief Arnett realizes that their mascot/rescue dog Scout has disappeared. A few days later, Barney, Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan and the rest of their friends honor the courage and caring of these everyday heroes. The adventure begins in the park, as Barney helps the children imagine what they'll be when they grow up. BJ finds a dog (who is really Scout, the missing rescue dog), and while Barney tries to explain that the dog may have a home, BJ doesn't want to listen to Barney's advice. A smoke alarm goes off in the caboose, and firefighters rush to the park. Fortunately, it's a false alarm, caused by one of Riff's inventions. Baby Bop wants to know, "What makes a hero?" and BJ is surprised to learn that "his" dog may be the firehouse mascot and a working resue dog. After an action-packed visit to the firehouse, Baby Bop understands what being a hero means - and she's found one more hero to honor....her big brother, BJ. Song List #Let's Go #When I Grow Up #The Idea Song #Best of Friends #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does #People Helping Other People #Here Comes the Firetruck #Living in the Fire House #Everybody Needs a Nap #When I'm a Firefighter #I Wanna Be A Fireman (Kidsongs Version) (crossover) #Thinkety Think #Clean Up #Exercise is Good for You #Fire Safety Medley #Hurry Hurry Put the Suit On #Hero #I Love You (Remake) Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Leo Little, Amy, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Mennace films}), Crazy Harry (from The Muppets), Robbie Rotten (from Lazytown) and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *The song Let's Go was later used in every Season 12 episode of Barney & Friends. *This is the 25th time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. it was When Ryan Pretends to be a Firefighter, he Pushes the Barney doll down the slide. *The song Let's Go replaces the theme song. *At the end, The Barney Doll wears a firefighter hat. Gallery Kids World's Adventures of Barney Let's Go To The Fire House.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Barney films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DeviantART Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Videos Category:BennytheBeast